Rage Kicking
Rage Kicking '''is a player-coined term that describes a Vote or Elite Moderator kick done out of unfairness or spite. Overview Rage Kicking is presumed to be the result of jealousy, fear of losing, or sheer anger (hence the term "rage"). Players may also "troll" other players by kicking them for their own amusement. Both these types of kicking, however, are often related to personal injury. The kicker may take offense at losing or dying to someone else, resenting them, and therefore wish to get rid of them as an obstacle. Often, players are not a potential subject of any form of rage kick until they wrong the kicker in some way, be it slight or serious. Hacking is a very common "reason" for rage-kicking someone; more accurately, kicking others under the pretense that they hack. A high-ranking player could kick a low-ranking player with a higher score, or a player might be kicked because of a remarkably high accolade they had achieved. To worsen the situation, other players within the room are often caught up in the excitement of kicking someone, or may also see the accused as a threat. Therefore, they often agree with the kicker and jump to conclusions without ever verifying anything. On the other hand, players are often accused of rage-kicking despite having reasonable intentions. Getting rid of a literal hacker or disruptive player may not appear that way to others, thus earning their scorn. Events That Can Trigger Rage Kicking *Killing the Elite Moderator. *Killing the Elite Moderator's friend or clanmate. *Being hackusated. *Accusing someone of hacking. *Prolonged killstreak. *Talking on the microphone. *Lag-kills. *Inexperience. *Low rank or KDR. *Shifting. *Team-killing. *Stereotypical reasons. *Disliking an individual player. *Lack of room for an important person. *Triggering gas clouds or screen disability (ex. Flashbangs) *Spawn killing or camping. *Camping or hiding. *Using Safe Rooms. *Being the last person alive. *Wasting time. *Breaking the Elite Moderator's rules. *Reporting someone. *Calling players out for illegal gameplay/breaking the rules. *Kill Stealing. *Being AFK. *No scoping. *Using Semi-Automatic sniper rifles. *Bunny Hopping. *Crouch spamming. *Quickscoping. *Rushing. *Shoulder-Peeking. *Spraying or spamming. *Suicide frags. *Using certain abilities (such as Parting Gift). *Jeopardizing the mission (such as triggering enemies on the last stage of Desert Thunder). *Stealing weapons. *Using weapons that other people dislike. *Talking in-game, having conversations, arguing. *Teabagging *Blocking areas or views. *Losing. *Winning. *Using Speed Gear. *Generic reasons; "being a noob" *Mistargeted/accidental rage-kicks. To summarize, ''ANYTHING''''' can be a reason for rage-kicking. Avoiding Rage Kicks Players who are rage-kicked may suffer losses after performing well in-game (such as losing EXP/GP). Players should create their own room if there is absolutely no other choice, play with friends, rely on a friendly Elite Moderator, or be their own Elite Moderator. If a player is rampant with their rage-kicks, go to the Lobby and warn others in joining the game. Use Megaphones to help spread the word. And most importantly, '''F6 '''any kick by default. Most people like to hit F5 for no particular reason, but hitting F6 ensures that a potential rage-kick will be shot down, and others will be avoided. Convince others to F6 as well. Category:Controversy Category:Slang